


A summer's day

by Kirksmom



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018) RPF
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 13:23:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19746628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirksmom/pseuds/Kirksmom
Summary: Nick is thinking back to when the gang found out his age





	A summer's day

It was a lazy sunny afternoon in late july, Nicholas Scratch was looking out one of the bay windows in the Spellmann-Scratch family home, he didn't know why, but the day reminded him of a similar day around 50 odd years ago.

On the warmest, laziest days of summer the friend groups could pretty much always be found around a specific part of the Spellmann grounds, where a little river ran by, the trees go up high shielding the little patch of land but still let sun in bathing the private meadow. On this particular day, Nick and Sabrina were laying side-by-side with their eyes closed by the river side. Roz and Harvey running around laughing and pretending to play tag, but mostly just galavanting around the little patch of soft grass by the river bed. Theo was laying on his stomach observing the life in the river. After some time Roz and Harvey had ended their game and sat by Theo with their feet in the water, Theo had sat up and turned around, looking at Sabrina and Nick with a quizible look in his eyes, “Hey Nick? when is your birthday?” Nick perch himself on his elbows and looked at Theo “22th December my dear friend, why?” “I just realized I don't know your birthday or age for that matter” The conversation had drawn the attention of both Roz and Harvey, now both turned around looking at Nick. Sabrina still laid in the grass with her eyes closed, but a smile played on her lips. Her and Nick had talked about the possible reaction from her friends upon learning that Nick was... a little older than them, not that she could fault them thinking he was their age or perhaps a year or two older!  
He did look to be the same age group. Witches just age at a much, much slower rate than mortals after their dark baptism , a fact Roz, Harvey and Theo was about to learn.  
“Yeah dude, how old are you? I’m sure Roz want to know if she is still the age president here” Harvey asked, the last part earning him an elbow in the ribs from Roz. “Ahm” Nick said, looking away while scratching his neck - a nervous habit, “I think I might have her beat. Next December I will celebrate my 43rd birthday” the answer was followed by complete silence.  
“Cool? I would have guessed like, 18, or something, but 43? Cool! Ahrm, your age doesn't show. Whatever you do is clearly working for you dude” Harvey rambled on - he never handled silence very well, he stopped when Roz put a hand on his arm. “This is a witchcraft thing, right?” Roz asked, looking somberly at Nick.   
“Yes” Sabrina answered, sitting up and looking at her friends “When a witch, or warlock, have their dark baptism, they get their full powers and some perks, our aging slows down, by a substantial amount. My aunties? They stopped tracking their age after the 100 mark, a milestone I was not yet around to see” Nick continued on after Sabrina “Yeah, as Sabrina said, our aging slows down, I had my dark baptism when I turned 16. I mean, I still moisturise and make sure to use sunscreen, I might not be able to get cancer but the sun might still give early wrinkles... that last part is a joke, not the cancer part but.. you get it...”   
“So...” Roz said “I am no longer the oldest person in this group? YES! No more aging jokes coming my way. WOHO! Suck it guys! I am officially off the hook for any more ‘grey hair’, ‘grandmother’ or ‘oldest- person-alive-in-this-room’ jokes.... I.. I am finally free” Roz outburst made (most of) the little group laugh out loud. The age gap between Sabrina and Nick, he was still waiting for them to react negatively to the new information!   
When he and Sabrina had the talk about how the friends would react to his age, he was certain they would chase him out of the woods, screaming “Kill him! Kill him! Burn the witch”. Sabrina had laughed at his insecurity, telling him that even if the group had issues or concerns about it, it wouldn't change anything for her - she had known his age for about as long as she had known him. She also reminded him that her friends were his friends now, they had handled much more horrid situations, than learning that aging works differently for them. She even frowned in the “remember - they helped me drag your sorry ass from hell”-way.  
Glancing between him and the friend group, who was happily discussing Nick’s new old man title, she whispered just for him, “Just wait till we tell them how old Ambrose really is.”

And as he stood there, in their family home some 50 years later, remembering back at that day and the many other days they had shared with their friends, Nick had to agree, she (might have been right) but even if it was true, he would never let her know - after all, they had the possibility of several eternities together and she already had enough “I told you so moments” to last them at least the first 500 years or so, and he (rightfully so) suspected that she already knew just how right she had been.


End file.
